


Hannibal // Broken Crown

by Books_Heroes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_Heroes/pseuds/Books_Heroes
Summary: [Fanvid] "The pull on my flesh is just too strong, it stifles the choice and the air in my lungs..."





	Hannibal // Broken Crown

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop editing this show! 
> 
> I'm aware that at some point the video becomes just hannigram, I don't really know what happened and I can't really explain myself. Don't judge me


End file.
